


Original Notes

by Amuly



Series: Data is King + Bonus Tracks [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original idea for the novel <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1251166">Data is King</a>, as captured in some class notes, September 28, 2012.</p><p>Warning: HUGELY, HUGELY, HUGELY SPOILERY. </p><p>Do NOT READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1251166">Data is King</a>".</p><p>Seriously, trust me on this: you will totally regret checking this out before you read Data is King. Honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> REALLY THIS IS MASSIVELY SPOILERY PLEASE DON'T READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ [DATA IS KING](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1251166) IT WILL RUIN THE ENTIRE DAMN 136 THOUSAND WORDS OF THAT OKAY SO JUST PLEASE. PLEASE. CHECK THIS OUT AFTER YOU READ IT.
> 
> Anyway, I was going through some old class notes trying to find something wholly unrelated, and I stumbled across this. Two pages of first-person narration of a novel that eventually formed the base for the fan fiction novel [Data is King](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1251166).
> 
> Again, PLEASE, PLEASE do not read this unless you've read [Data is King](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1251166). (or if you're never planning on reading Data is King, I guess??)

 

-Don't pretend that explanation is a robust notion → Steins

-Likes: we learn things from proof that's not just the fact that the conclusion is true

____________________________________

No one's really been talking about ways around what is going on in the world. People are working through it, just by keeping going with their lives. Driving to work, eating food, washing their faces. Some people—more and more everyday, it seems—are quitting. Giving up. If we're just bits of data on some future-scientists' computer screen, there doesn't seem to be much point in keeping calm and carrying on, as it were. And I get that instinct, I do. First time I heard the news, I thought: why not end it? If we all did it at once, too, at least that's a way of getting our voices heard. But then I thought: what if another simulation reacted just that way. What if 1000 ^ simulated worlds kept going and 100 simulated worlds went on strike. And 100 simulated 

 

worlds never figured it out. To be diff, to be noticed, the choice wasn't to all go on strike. And that was my main concern at the point after we all found out: to be noticed. To be different. To give those bastards who made us some damn analogous data to deal with.

Eventually, I—and others like me—came to the only conclusion we could have. The only unique option left open to us.

We had to find a way out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random notes I dug up for [Lunatic_Poet_Love](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_poet_love/pseuds/Lunatic_poet_love)!

This first set of notes is from a doc titled **FAQs You Never Knew You Had:**

Ghettos:

Tony's ghetto is Miami

Steve's is Brooklyn (which gets mentioned)

Jennifer's was Atlanta

The Fates lived in Boston

New Versailles is Manhattan-ish

Isabel was Oklahoma/Kansas/Nebraska

Most of this doesn't get mentioned because the travel times 100% do NOT work out even assuming that the main population's trains are maglev. If you were to condense the east coast, it kind of shapes out. Tony is farthest south, Jennifer's is the closest to Tony's, the Fates are further away, and Steve's ghetto is in the north-east shadow of New Versailles. Isabel is just... out west~~

  
  


Math/Science:

The train heist math is pretty accurate, assuming New Versailles has slightly more advanced maglev technology than we do.

No I don't know how Sue can see if her eyes are invisible. You'll have to ask Tony. (probably something about light bending around her and not actually being invisible, though if that were the case she should be able to see her own skin. Maybe. IDK)

Quantum Computers are a real thing, and really do (theoretically) solve the solid state density problem that Tony was talking about (which is also a real thing). They're not practically manufacturable now, for obvious reasons, but they have been built... I think. A couple. I was working in a lab back in 2003 that was studying quantum resonance for exactly the purpose of building a quantum computer. So back then they hadn't built any yet, but at this point I believe they have?

  
  


Simulation Theory:

The Eridanus Supervoid is an actual phenomena in space where there is nothing. No background radiation, no matter, no antimatter, nothing. Some people point to it as evidence that the universe is a simulation, since it so violates the laws of physics as we understand it.

Pixelization (my phrasing, not an official one) is a real thing.

The math that Tony is referring to which indicates the universe is a simulation is essentially: given the current rate of technological growth, it is highly likely that within a century or so, we'll have the computational power to simulate other universes. Once we hit that point of computation might, we can in fact simulate _infinite_ universes. Since we would want to do this (to study physics, geology, sociology,  &c &c &c), we would naturally simulate universes. Since the amount of original universes would be one, and that one universe can simulate an infinite amount of universes, it is more likely than not that _we_ are living in a simulated universe (in fact, it is _next to impossible_ that we are living in a non-simulated universe, because it's a 1 in infinity chance).

 

 

Easter Eggs:

Bruce calls the simulated universe “Universe 1218” once. In the Marvel canon, universe 1218 is the designation for _our_ universe—the non-superhero existing earth that we live in.

In the battle sequence to take down New Versailles there are a lot of little Marvel cameos, including: Storm, Hyperion, Monica Rambeu, Ben Grimm, Fatima Hussein, Kitty Pryde, and Angel . As well as myself and my brother. I make a habit of including a cameo of us in every long-form thing I write.

 

 

This second doc is titled **"Cyberpunk Plan":**

 

Damn kelly clarkson song is the inspiration for this.

King Data/Data is King/Data King (TITLES)

 

 

In 1803, [Thomas Young](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_Young_\(scientist\)), an English [polymath](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polymath), performed the famous [double-slit experiment](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Young%27s_interference_experiment) that he later described in a paper entitled "On the nature of light and colours". This experiment played a major role in the general acceptance of the [wave theory of light](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wave_theory_of_light). STEVE'S SHIELD ANALOGUE, MESSING WITH LIGHT AS A WVE AND A PARTICLE

___________

 

cyberpunk

 

A great idea to connect the future with the past, seal your digital secrets with an old-school wax-sealing. The Top secret usb.

Man.  I’m totally envisioning a Chinese sci-fi movie where the Emperor’s Orders are sealed USBs and you pull one out and everyone fucking kneels when it gets busted open…

___

This must happen. THIS MUST HAPPEN. In a movie, in a novel. THIS MUST HAPPPPPPPEEEEEN!

I AM ON BOARD WITH THIS

 

_______

tony has a clockwork heart, of some sort. Some sort of mechanical apparatus that keeps him alive. He's the cast-away son of someone in the upper class. No one really knows his story.

 

Steve is the protagonist. 100% his POV. But be slightly less limited.

____

 

 

major classist thing going on. Huge dystopia, big difference between the elites and the poor. Tony has set himself up like this slumlord, like he's this asshole who doesn't care and made it to the top of the poor—like a therandiar. But he does. He's actually the cast off of the elite, and the REASON he was cast-off is because he didn't want to... SOMETHING THAT'S AN ANALOGUE FOR MAKING WEAPONS.

 

Steve is like a freedom fighter or something. Gonna uprise and fight the oppression or whatever. Has to reluctantly go to tony. Doesn't want to get involved, bc tony's reputation as a therandier type character. But goes to him because REASONS. Tony agrees to work with him under the pretense that it'll make him money and give him more power or whatever. Steve hates him at first.

 

But then the reason tony's really working with steve is to fight the oppression too. Steve gets to know tony, working late nights with him, finds out. Finds out his story at some point to, working over plans or whatever. Fall in loooveeee....

 

sam and bucky are steve's right-hand men. Rhodey and pepper are tony's. Carol, jess, and wanda run some sort of ring of fucking awesomeness. Pietro runs the supplies for their ring of whatever.

 

NEED A CLEAR VILLAIN. There's Obie, but also???

 

______________________

 

combine with idea about the universe is fake how do we get out novel? Like, THAT'S what freedom fighting is about once you find out you're in one of the simulations. And in this particular simulation...

 

you know what would be FUCKING MIND BLOWING?

 

If you've got this novel that's this standard cyberpunk dystopia, right? And you're going along, and there's these clear villains, like obie and baron zemo and whatever. And it's a whole class war thing.

 

But then halfway through you rise up and defeat them _and find out that the whole world is a simulation._

 

_And this is the great secret they've been keeping all along._

 

AND THE REAL villain is something SO MUCH GREAT (Loki?) And you spend the rest of the novel trying to get the fuck out??

________________________

 

 

__

first meeting steve/tony tension anger dislike

 

__

stuff

stuff

stuff

 

___

steve/tony have to go into the 3 ladies place because they've got the goods they need

 

tony informs steve of this

__

Wanda/Carol/Jess First Chapter:

 

set-up scene/beginning of chapter. Their operation, how it runs, pietro+wanda relationship, Carol/Wanda, Jess+Carol+Wanda, all that stuff. Clint in there too; Pietro's an honorary girl, but clint's just the boyfriend. Wanda has a computer system she runs called the Vision...

 

SOMETHING HAVING TO DO WITH THAT IS WHAT THEY'RE USEFUL FOR!!!!!

 

they're the 3 Fates or something. Serve as data runners. Data is king.

 

 

Tony is old school, they look down on him, because he provides goods (and has a monopoly on them, and pretends to be all slum-lord about them even though he's not really).

 

wanda=heisenberg; jess=schrodinger; carol=(something about valence levels/explosive energy)or instance, the [ground state](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ground_state) in a quantum mechanical model is a non-zero energy state that is the lowest permitted energy state of a system, as opposed to a more "traditional" system that is thought of as simply being at rest, with zero [kinetic energy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kinetic_energy). Instead of a traditional static, unchanging zero state, quantum mechanics allows for far more dynamic, chaotic possibilities, according to [John Wheeler](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Archibald_Wheeler).

_______

 

Riding out into the darkness together facing the rising Sun night before they decide to ride out together Tony turns to Stephanys like I respect you and I'm really proud that I'm doing this with you and it's going to work. Tony right before the climax that night before something he says to Steve: “I don't know many good people, but I don't know many bad people not really actually that evil. people are just people. just trying to get around the world trying to make a name for themselves trying to survive” speech like that but then at the end of it Tony turned to Steve and he goes “but you're a good person. Not just a GOOD person: the best person I've ever known”

 

 

and then Steve just as Tony's leaving grabs his wrist and turns them is like you should spend the night and that's like their first time

 

_______________

********************@@@@@@@@@@@**************@@@@@@@*********

 

Halfway point, the raid on the rich peopel's compound or whateve. Defeat them, FIND OUT THE TRUTH ABOUT THE UNIVERSE: it's all been a lie, the world they know is not the world as it is, it is a simulation, they are all just streams of data.

 

Data is king.

_________

after the HALFWAY BREAK:

 

Tony is sitting in the halls of the rich people's palace, just lounging around on a throne basicallyy

 

(the place is called New Versailles because they had no creativity)

 

steve is like dude it's been weeks what the fuck do we do everybody is still repressed and starving and classism and whatever-

 

and tony's like NONE OF US ARE REAL THINGS ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME

 

and steve is like it doesn't matter we're real enough.

 

And in this conversation it kinda gives tony the idea, the inspiration, of the next half of the book: find a way out. Get free.

Data is king, and what are any of us but data?

We could get out. We could be free. We MUST!

 

Thus starts the 2nd half of the book, or last 1/4 or whatev.er

 

 

 

***************

 

Villains: Steve's trying to topel the whole damn system, ultimately, but on a personal level he's focused on this guy who calls himself Baron Zemo. Because he's the guy who was like sword fighting with them on the outside of one of the capital skyscrapers and cut the line in Bucky's breathing aparatus and killed him.

 

Villains: Obie is Tony's villain, who is also in the capital place thing, and he's the one who kicked Tony out/out-maneuvered him/shut him up when Tony was getting too close to the truth, basically (and they knew Tony wouldn't be happy with the truth, e had displayed enough truth-seeking sentiment that they knew he wasn't a sure bet/was a danger to the cause). So they cast Tony out, and now TOny is fighting to usurp Obie again and get back into grace/be good to all the people on the ground nad protect them.

 

REAL VILLAIN IS LOKI, WHO IS THE REALITY-ALTERER

 

 

some thing about bucky coming back after the half with the robot arm, they'd been making him some sort of enforcer thing, he's half-in, half out, robot arm allows him to interface

 

 


End file.
